Bob Says Hello
by Apollo's Daughter11
Summary: Guilt was what Percy felt when Bob sacrificed himself to save them. Read and find out how Percy comes out of his guilt with the help of his friends. Bad Summary.


**I Do Not Own PJO or HoH. All Rights Go To Rick Riorden.**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

**Check Out:**

**- Pluto's Daughter11**

**- Anaklusmos14**

**- AchillesIsReborn**

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V  
**

Bob Says Hello. The words were sad. Those words were a reminder of how Bob sacrificed himself for Percy and Annabeth. A sacrifice that will make him suffer in Tartarus for Chaos knows how long. Percy never really visited him after Bob became a janitor for Hades and Persephone. After Bob remembered that Percy washed his memories away he still saved Percy countless times. Those three words were Bob's wish. To say Hello to the stars.

* * *

It was a day after Percy and Annabeth got out of Tartarus. They were all currently eating breakfast, silently. No one talked, no one knew what to say. Not even Coach Hedge, he was just swinging his bat trying to look intimidating. Everything was silent until Leo decided to break the ice.

"Soooo... Percy, last night I heard you say something about a guy named Bob, who is he?" Leo asked trying to get a conversation going. Percy stiffened at the question. Annabeth was the only one who noticed, she touched his hand slowly intertwining their fingers together in a comforting manner.

"Bob is a great friend of mine, He, uh, he saved us in Tartarus. I owe him my life." He said sadly not looking at any of his friends.

"Oh, uh, cool?" Leo said, Piper punched him in the shoulder and muttered, 'Idiot'.

"Yeah, cool, I'll see you guys later." He mumbled starting to feel guilty. When Percy walked out, everyone was quite.

"Bob is a Titan that sacrificed himself to close the Doors of Death. Bob was always in the underworld so he was unable to see the stars. His last wish to Percy was for Percy to say hello to the stars for him. Now Percy feels guilty for not visiting him and for not being able to save him." Annabeth said in one breath, crossing her arms. Nico who already knew about the Titan stayed silent.

"He befriended a Titan?!" Hazel said shocked. Annabeth nodded.

"Wow, that's awesome." Leo said, he felt bad for reminding Percy about Bob.

"I need to apologize, I'll be back." Leo said running towards Percy's room. Leo knocked three times. Their was a shuffle then the door opened, showing a very sad Percy. His usual bright eyes were dull.

"Look Percy, I'm sorry for mentioning Bob. Annabeth told us about him and what happened," Leo apologized. Percy just smiled.

"It's alright Leo, don't worry about it," Percy said, accepting the apology.

"Great, oh and Percy?" Leo said looking at Percy. Percy raised an eyebrow. Everything was unusually quiet.

"Yeah," Percy stared at him waiting for what he was going to say.

"Stop moping,because the only cure for grief is action and don't worry about Bob. Just breathe. If it's meant to be, it will find its way." Leo said before walking away. Percy stood their surprise at Leo's wise words.

As Leo walked back he heard shuffling in a room close to Percy's. He opened the door and 5 demigods fell like dominos. They looked around whistling when they saw Leo who crossed his arms.

"Oh, uh, Hey Leo didn't see you their. We weren't listening to your conversation by the way if you were thinking that." Frank said scratching the back of his head,embarrassed.

"Uh huh," Leo said not convinced.

"Hey Leo how did you get so smart I mean that quote you told Percy?" Piper asked impressed.

"Just because I act dumb doesn't mean I'm an Idiot, I'm really smart." Leo said before walking away. But a small paper dropped from Leo's back pocket. Piper picked it up. She smiled when she saw it then looked at Leo, 'Classic' she muttered. The others curio surrounded her trying to read what is said. Jason laughed.

It was a fortune cookie that said:

_The only cure for grief is action_

* * *

**AN: That's a wrap. This is not a long story. I was really bored. So it's a one shot I guess.**

**Check Out: **

**- AchillesIsReborn**

**- Anaklumos**

**- Pluto's Daughter 11**

**Those previous Authors are very talented authors that I know about. Check out all their stories.**

**My thoughts on House of Hades: **

**Bob is the best Titan ever.**

**Love? Hate? Review!**


End file.
